Klawc the Jedi
by jedimasterzajac
Summary: It's the sequel to Abbey the Jedi. Her son Klawc strays over to the dark side....R&R.
1. Chapter I

Klawc the Jedi

Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars

Chapter 1

Klawc was in the Masassi Temple, which his mom went to often. He was standing on +1, and was being pushed towards the Dark side. He had killed one of his fellow students in Lightsaber Training. He had gone from +1 all the way to -2. After this he woke up.

Abbey, Klawc's mom, was waiting for him as the transport bus dropped him off. Abbey was looking pale. "Klawc, get into our ship, the Hark, right away," Abbey said, going inside. Klawc followed her, and went into their ship, that looked like a mini Katarn Transport. Klawc boarded, taking a seat beside his mother.

"Where's dad?" Klawc asked, checking the ship quickly.

"That's where I'm taking you," Abbey said, lifting the ship off the ground. They flew away from Kashyyk, headed for Korriban.

"Why are we going there?" Klawc asked.

"For a fourteen-year-old, you ask too many questions."

"What? Why can't you just answer me?"

"Because...hold on," Abbey said, jumping to lightspeed. Klawc hated going into lightspeed because it made him feel sick. They had finally stopped, and then Abbey landed outside a cave. Klawc and Abbey ran off as fast as they could, headed towards the cave. They saw a small passage that led into another room. Abbey crawled through it, Klawc following close behind. The two then saw Klawc's dad, lying down on the ground. He had passed out, and a figure was standing over him. He had heard Klawc and Abbey, and looked up. He had a Sith Mask over his face, and was wearing Dark Jedi robes. He turned on his red lightsaber, and started walking towards Klawc. He turned on his yellow training saber, but Abbey jumped between them and started battling the Sith. Red and blue flashes were striking eachother, and Abbey had already cut off the Sith's left hand. The evil warrior knew the end was near, and twirled around and slashed Chris across the chest. He blocked Abbey's attack, then struck Chris again, cutting his leg. Abbey then struck a successful hit on the fiend, then ran over to Chris. Chris was barely alive. He had turned very white, as he was losing a lot of blood by the second. Klawc went over to see his dad, tears filling his eyes. Chris smiled weakly at him, taking out his lightsaber and giving it to Klawc. Chris closed his eyes, and then he died. Klawc started to cry. Abbey out her hand on his shoulder, but Klawc moved away. When Klawc stopped, Abbey led him back to the ship, carrying Chris's body. Then they started their flight to Endor to report the bad news.

A/N: Incase you haven't figured out by now, I suck when it comes to starting stories. 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer-I don't own Star Wars

Chapter 2

Klawc walked slowly to the end of the ship, near the cargo hold. Taking out the datapad with the message to his mom, he read it aloud.

"Mr. Joseph Ferahgo, Jedi Master and Academy

Principal(A/N-Ferahgo is the property of Brian Jacques)

Attention guardian(s) of Mr. Klawc:

Young Klawc was in Jedi Saber Training today, and

he has done a very bad act of the Dark Side. At 15:44

on 5/5/01 the power of the Dark Side could be felt in

him, when a fellow student had corrected his lightsaber

posture. Klawc gave into his rage and attacked the young

student...Argh!"

Klawc had thrown the datapad up in the air, whipped out his father's lightsaber and sliced the datapad in two.

When they had reached their destination, Klawc had come out of hiding and jogged to the exit of the ship. Mace Windu Jr. Jr. Jr. was talking to Abbey in a low voice Klawc could not make out. Abbey turned around slowly to face Klawc.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Klawc?"

Klawc couldn't stand it anymore. He Force Pushed his mother and Mace Windu out of the way, running to the hangar door. Seven Jedi Knights blocked his way to the outside. Klawc used an old move his father had taught him. Quickly igniting the green blade of death, he used the force to spin it in a wheel. Klawc ran backwards to the original Jedi Academy. He pulled his lightsaber back, slicing through a child who was running to block the door, in a vain attempt to stop him. The door opened, and when it closed Klawc had sealed it with his lightsaber. He ran on down the long hallway, finally arriving at a pit. He jumped down, and looked at his surroundings. iYes/i he thought, for he was in the Jedi Armory. Robes lined the walls, along with other materials for building lightsabers. Snatching up a large backpack, he stuffed it with as much tools and parts as it would allow. Taking a few robes off the walls and throwing them and his backpack over his shoulder, he cut a hole in the wall and staggered out towards the other hangars. Chopping up a few more Jedi who decided to try and stop him, he stumbled into Hangar 01. An ancient Sith Infiltrator had been docked inside, in a functioning condition. He ran aboard and closed the exit as a group of Jedi led by Mace Windu Jr. Jr. Jr. dashed into the room. Klawc quickly fired up the engine and turned on a targeting computer. Firing a quick round of powerful blaster shots, the Jedi were in confusion. Smoke blinding their vision, Klawc took the opportunity to escape the academy and head for one place he could find his true destiny: Korriban.

Back at the battle scene, the Jedi were still confused. Some staggered about blindly looking for the ship to cut through. The only Jedi Knight, Abbey, tried to calm the Padawans, because she saw through the Force. She then shouted for silence until the smoke had cleared, then gathered around the injured Padawan learners tending to their wounds. No lives had been lost, save one.

Mace Windu Jr. Jr. Jr. had passed away. 


End file.
